


一掷千金

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 今晚的目标是花掉尽可能多的钱，让乔瑟琳心痛一把。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 1





	一掷千金

莱纳德·麦考伊打了个哈欠。上将——马可还是麦克——已经滔滔不绝地讲了一个半小时，慈善拍卖仍然没有开始。他穿着留给大日子的正装，这意味着他差不多是个移动的灯塔，绝无可能偷偷溜出去，回到他临时的办公室里，和酒精共度良宵。不，今晚不会那么发展。

今晚的目标是花掉尽可能多的钱，让乔瑟琳心痛一把。他做不到像她一样无耻，在 _他们的_ 床上和别人做爱，但既然离婚已经提上日程，至少他能通过这种方式给她添点堵。谢天谢地当初他们没签婚前协议，否则连这点快乐莱纳德都可能享受不到。

再说，这次拍卖的是同星舰军官的约会，其中就有旗舰企业号上的首席医疗官。莱纳德没有加入星联，但他不否认前线医疗官的实力。和那样一个人的会谈绝对能值回票价——金钱上的，和时间上的。

一阵掌声把莱纳德的注意力拉回舞台上，现在上将开始介绍第一位出场的军官了。莱纳德听到舰长一词就失去了兴趣，低头把玩空酒杯。他正百无聊赖地叼起装饰用的去核樱桃，被身边突然爆发的骚动钩起了好奇心，举目望向台上，不期然与上将身旁的蓝眼睛军官四目相对。

稍后，他将注意到军官结实有力的体格和修长的双腿，注意到他一个人即可填充一整个房间的存在感，注意到尽管如此，他的头发和五官单独看来却是柔软的。稍后，他将会无意识地咬破樱桃，匆匆咽下后舔净汁液润湿的嘴唇。

现在，他能看到的只有那双锐利的蓝眼睛。

第一声叫价惊醒了莱纳德。军官侧过头去，向叫价的方向微微一笑。莱纳德毫不意外地听见几声抽气，叫价从一百信用点暴涨至一千五。军官总会对叫价的方向致谢似的点一点头、或是眨眨眼睛，毫不局促。理所当然，身为舰长，类似的大场面应当见惯不怪。上了四位数以后，叫价的速度慢了下来，但仍然在稳步攀升。莱纳德没怎么细想，随手按下座位旁的竞价按钮。

“五千。”

军官的视线回到了他身上。没有点头、也没有眨眼、甚至没有微笑。那双锐利的眼睛只是直勾勾地盯着他。

“五千一次。五千两次。”上将停了下来，仪式性地等了一等，“五千三次。多谢这位绅士对星联的支持。”

莱纳德看见军官忽然笑了起来，仿佛是在应和上将的致谢，但莱纳德知道那不是一个友好的微笑，因为他脊柱上泛起一阵刺挠的电流。军官走向舞台旁的等候区坐下，直到莱纳德同样用五千信用点拍下首席医疗官的约会，才再次向他投来一道视线。莱纳德注意到他和医疗官低声聊了几句，又很快分开。拍卖结束后上将又唠叨了半个小时，终于到了和军官见面的时刻。莱纳德刷卡支付了一万信用点，一面琢磨着怎么花掉剩下的钱，一面朝等候区走去。

“博伊斯医生，”他朝首席医疗官伸出手，对方回以坚定的一握：“我听说过你，麦考伊医生，你在脊髓重建上的进展非常迷人。”

“我正是为此而来，”莱纳德露出今晚第一个自然的笑容。“我听说您发现了一种能让细胞退回到干细胞状态的方法？”

“这有点复杂，”博伊斯说。“明天中午我们聊一聊，如何？”得到肯定的回复以后，他朝旁边挤挤眼睛。“既然还有人等你，我就不继续占用你的时间了。”

不需要他示意，莱纳德也感觉得到沉沉落在他身上的视线。他想不出和这位舰长能有什么话题，更不知道该怎么解释这一时兴起。他走向充当临时吧台的长桌，拿起一杯调好的莫吉多。喝到一半，他若有所感，转过身去，军官就站在他身后。莱纳德倚在吧台上，左手举起酒杯。“想喝点什么吗？”

“不怎么想，”军官的语速偏快，仿佛习惯了在战火中发号施令。“除非这就是你想要的约会。”

莱纳德皱了皱鼻子，把剩下的酒液一口喝完。“我还不知道你的名字，”他开口说道。“错过了上将的开场白，你知道，他实在太多话了。”

军官眯起眼睛，眼尾的纹路让他时刻带点笑意。“克里斯，而你是莱纳德。”他模仿莱纳德的姿势靠在吧台上。“你什么时候有空？”

在这么近的距离，莱纳德能看到他的眼睛实际上是灰蓝色的，浅淡得极其锋利。莱纳德耸耸肩，放下空杯。“ _你_ 什么时候有空？”

“直到你失去兴趣之前，”军官侧过头来，鬓发的影子加深眼睛的颜色。“我会随时待命。”

他的神情在玩笑和调情之间暧昧不明，莱纳德并不擅长这一类游戏，所以他只能回答：“因为我付了五千信用点？”

克里斯笑了笑，没有半点被冒犯的神情。“没错。所以你有什么想法吗？”

莱纳德拿起一杯龙舌兰，觉得再喝醉一点才能主动提出直接跳过这一节，给双方都省省力气。孰料这杯酒激发了一个绝妙的想法，他不由得侧过头去打量克里斯。除了一枚学院戒指以外，他没戴任何饰品。会场设在洛杉矶市中心，莱纳德知道附近就有高档商业街。“恰好我有个主意。”

等他们出来时，克里斯已经换了一身行头，身价增加了大概两万信用点。莱纳德删掉银行发来的异常消费提醒，侧头欣赏了片刻。包裹在宝石装点的定制礼服中，克里斯看起来像红丝绒垫上一把精致的相位枪，既矛盾又和谐。

“今晚就到这里吧，”他最后看了一眼，心满意足地宣布道。他抬手拦下一辆计程车，克里斯拉开车门，侧过身来，今晚头一次主动发起话题：“这就是你对约会的定义？”

莱纳德不由得笑了起来。“不，我只是在花马上变成我前妻的女人的钱。”酒精最后的效果已经在夜风中蒸发。克里斯今晚的沉默无疑是不快的象征；就连他自己，在今晚之前对血拼也殊无好感。他犹豫了一下，还是说道：“谢谢你陪我一起胡闹。”

克里斯扬了扬眉毛，随手关上车门。“至少让我送你回去。你住在哪里？”

莱纳德困惑地皱起眉。“没这个必要，我就住附近。”

“拜托，你不能在送出两万五千点以后就这么走掉，”克里斯对他眨了眨眼睛，隔着车窗向司机道了声歉。计程车开走以后，他朝莱纳德亮了亮新买的手表，“走吧，已经很晚了。”

他抬手扶着莱纳德的手肘，不由分说地推着他沿路走去。克里斯好像换了个人似的，一路上妙语连珠，逗得莱纳德笑个不停。等到停在房间门口时，莱纳德才想起来，这大概已经过了正常的送回酒店的界限了。

他瞥向克里斯，视线被挣脱了发蜡束缚的一绺额发牢牢抓住。像是读懂了他的挣扎一样，克里斯抬手勾出他扯乱的领带，慢条斯理地抽下来，缠在手上。

“不请我进去喝一杯吗？”

莱纳德对上克里斯的含笑的眼睛，无数个推辞的理由浮到嘴边，每一个都不堪一击。克里斯的手向下滑去，从他口袋里翻出房卡，替他做了决定。他率先走了进去，站在莱纳德付钱租的房间里，理直气壮地说道：“请进。”

莱纳德难以置信地看着他。室内灯光还未亮起，半明半暗中，克里斯的笑容和先前竞标成功时如出一辙，激起同样的电流。那是本能的示警或狂欢？他并不明白，但却习惯性地想要逃避，可是已没有别的选择。他走上前去，房门在他身后自动滑闭，滴的一声发出落锁的提示。莱纳德咽了口唾沫，努力不让加速的心跳显露在神情中。

“所以你想喝什么？”他抢先问道。

“我是有些想法，”克里斯衡量的目光落在他身上，沉重而锋利。莱纳德克制住逃跑的冲动，随手解开外套的扣子，缓步走向酒店的迷你吧台，点亮壁灯。“尊尼获加？占边？杰克丹尼？或者什么外星牌子？”他清点过吧台上的名酒，随便挑了一瓶看得顺眼的，拧开瓶盖。“你想要什么？”

克里斯安静地看着他。在他的视线下，莱纳德只喝了一口，就放下了迷你的酒瓶。克里斯开口问道：“你喝完了？”

莱纳德瞥了他一眼。“如果你不打算喝点什么的话……”

他被猛地一推，撞在墙上，猝不及防地痛呼一声。克里斯抬手按在莱纳德胸口，另一只则绕到后颈上，把他压向一个漫长的吻。莱纳德有很长一段时间没有和人如此亲密过了，他的身体比他的意识热切无数倍地回应了这个吻。

他感到什么东西绕过他的手腕，然后是另一只。克里斯扬起头，舔了舔嘴唇。“不错的威士忌。”

“是啊，”莱纳德喘着粗气说，视线在克里斯染上血色的嘴唇上流连不去，“是啊。贵得离谱。”

克里斯自得地笑了一笑。他扯了扯手中的领带，丝质领带骤然收紧，把莱纳德的双手绑在一起。克里斯将手中的领带绕了一圈，迫使莱纳德向他倾身。“你不介意为我再多花点信用点吧？”

“不，”莱纳德答得飞快。“但我……”

他没来得及说完，就再次被推了一把。要不是克里斯牢牢握着他上臂，他大概会摔倒在地上。克里斯几乎是把他扔到床上，不等他蠕动着找回平衡，克里斯跨坐在他腿上，重新握住领带，把他拉向自己。

“但你怎么？”

莱纳德涨红了脸——不全是因为气愤——他用力抽回手，带得克里斯俯下身来。“我才是付钱的那一个，”他抓住克里斯的衣领，“怎么也得我说了算吧。”

克里斯宽和地笑了一笑。“我不觉得你知道什么才是对你好的，”他扯着领带把莱纳德的双手牵到床头，飞快地打了个结。莱纳德抽了抽手，并不意外于结的牢固程度。“那么你就知道？”

克里斯用拇指拂过他的嘴唇。“我当然知道……”他轻轻咬住麦考伊的下唇，激起一声不由自主的抽气，满意地抬起头来。“我知道你缺什么，男孩，你没有被人好好操过，是不是？”

莱纳德探头咬住他流连的拇指，用力咬了一下。克里斯没有抽回手，恰恰相反，他就势收紧手指，握住莱纳德的下颚，强迫他对上自己的视线。

“莱纳德，”他轻柔地呼唤道，“莱纳德，我会让你感觉很好的。”

莱纳德犹豫了片刻，知道这是最后一次抽身而出的机会。实话说，有一部分的他始终充满疑虑。但是另一部分的他，那个在今晚豪掷了三万信用点的他，正在他身体里躁动不安。在他来的地方，他的生活已经开始分崩离析，而他只想再踩上一脚，把过去的一切捣个粉碎。莱纳德下了决心，合拢嘴唇含住卡在齿间的拇指，轻柔地吮吸了一下。

克里斯深吸了一口气。“好孩子，”他吻了吻莱纳德的额头，沉下身去。他的嘴唇擦过莱纳德腹部柔软的皮肤，落下一个轻柔的吻，才继续向下滑去。他抽出皮带，莱纳德配合地抬起臀部，让他把裤子褪下。克里斯拉了下衬衫固定带，弹性带在莱纳德腿上弹了一记，赢得一声不满的嘟囔。

“我打赌你穿丝袜也很好看，”克里斯的口吻中带着显而易见的喜爱。他摘下弹性带，仍然把固定带留在大腿上。“你看起来像个春梦，你知道吗？坐在那里，含着樱桃……我没有当场失态真是个奇迹……”莱纳德烧红了脸，紧紧咬住下唇。克里斯坐起身来，拇指再次拂过莱纳德嘴唇。“你会让我操你的嘴吗？等我对你做完所有你应得的事情以后？”

“也许，”莱纳德被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。“取决于你做得怎么样。”

克里斯勾了勾嘴角，看起来过于高兴了些。“接受挑战，”他伸手拉开床头柜，翻出酒店提供的润滑油和安全套。他抚摸莱纳德的力度比他自己习惯的要重一些，快一些，并不是什么不愉快的变化。莱纳德把脸埋进被缚的手臂构成的荫蔽中，努力咽下细碎的呻吟。

克里斯撕开包装，给他完全的勃起戴上安全套。“看着我，男孩，”他抚过莱纳德的侧脸，手指埋进半长的头发中，以轻柔的抚摸诱哄莱纳德扭过头来。“我听说你是个天才。看看我是怎么吸你的，你会用得到的。”

“你未免太过自信了点，”莱纳德啐道，“你……噢！”

克里斯握住他的嘴没能覆盖的部分，缓慢地抬起头来，露出一个肉食动物的笑容：“你说什么来着？”

“别停，”莱纳德喘息着说，“继续！”

克里斯将他的腿推得更高，盯着他的眼睛慢慢舔过阴茎侧面，轻得令莱纳德必须屏住呼吸。他转动手腕时，袖扣上 **他送的** 宝石的光泽时而一闪，莱纳德下意识地扭动手臂，想要碰碰 **他的** 所有物。他的动作被领带打断，克里斯发出一声慵懒的呻吟，咽喉底部的震动紧紧包裹着莱纳德的柱身。但令他倒吸了一口冷气、猛然抽动臀部的是克里斯没入他后庭的指节。

他还无法确定他是否喜欢这种新体验。克里斯让舌面包裹着柱身底面，快感和新奇的体验两相平衡，把他吊在不上不下的境地，直到克里斯屈起手指，碾过他身体里某个点。出于完全不同的理由，莱纳德再次绷紧了身体。在那之后他很快失去了时间的概念，而且，说真的，他完全没在留意克里斯在做什么了。

“操，真美……”克里斯爬上来，舔进他呻吟的嘴中。第二根手指带来的刺痛感也转化成了快感的一部分，克里斯的舌头以同样的频率操着他的嘴，另一只手握住他的勃起，粗略地迎合抽送的动作，但所有这些接触都还不够。莱纳德激烈地扭动手腕，想要挣脱束缚，去拥抱抚摸这具身体。克里斯抬起头来。

“不是现在，美人，”他的声音低沉得像情欲本身，“接受我给你的一切就好。”

莱纳德不满地哼了一声。克里斯吻了吻他的眉心，加快了手上的动作。“为我射出来，”他急促地说道，几乎像个命令。莱纳德闭上眼睛，追逐着体内积蓄的快感冲上浪峰。

他靠在手臂上喘息着，模糊地感到克里斯摘下安全套。他解开勒进莱纳德皮肤中的丝质领带，牵过莱纳德的手腕轻轻揉按。“抱歉，”他低声说。莱纳德发出一声不成词句的呻吟，屈起手指挠了挠克里斯手腕内侧，甚至懒得睁开眼睛。

克里斯拉了拉他的手臂。“先洗个澡，”他用诱哄的语气说道，莱纳德点点头，没费神坐起来。克里斯揉散另一只手腕上的淤青，替他除掉鞋袜，解开衬衫扣子。床垫弹了起来，莱纳德睁开一只眼睛，看见克里斯站在床边，利落地除下袖口。注意到他的视线，克里斯把袖扣仔细放在床头柜上，问道：“你想帮我一把吗？”

莱纳德于是伸出手来，仍然没有坐起身的打算。克里斯笑着摇摇头，坐回他身边。莱纳德一件件卸下现代绅士的盔甲，花了大量时间抚摸逐渐披露的每一寸皮肤。等他终于把手放在克里斯腰上时，克里斯呻吟了一声，握着他的手臂拉着他坐起来。“来吧，到浴室来，我会帮你一把。”

莱纳德不情不愿地跟着他走进盥洗室，四肢像灌了铅一样沉重。克里斯扶着他跨进浴缸里，把他安置在自己两腿之间，打开花洒。他的手指犁过莱纳德的头皮，莱纳德发出一声满足的叹息，往他怀里缩了缩。

“你喜欢这样？”克里斯问道。

“谁不喜欢？”莱纳德反问道。

“的确，”克里斯又让他享受了几分钟才冲掉泡沫，手掌继续往下。在被抚摸的亲昵感和克里斯的体温中，莱纳德的眼皮逐渐滑落。戒指被转动的触感惊醒了他，他睁开眼睛，看见无名指上的露出的心型纹身。他有一阵子没有见到这个图案了。

克里斯把戒指妥善地浴帘外的矮架上，重新握住他的手，轻柔的抚摩纹身所在的指节。也许是因为高潮耗尽了他的精力，也许他在不知不觉中已经走了出来，莱纳德不再感到背叛的钝痛。他收紧手指，握住克里斯的手。

“我们结婚时还是学生，我不想用父母的钱买婚戒，”他惊异于自己声音中的平静，克里斯静静地端着他的手，浴帘里只有水流涌入浴缸的声音。

莱纳德本来以为他已经淡忘了最初那段时光，但现在他清晰地回想起他们在纹身店里的笑闹。第无数次，他追问自己，到底为何会走到如今这地步？第无数次，他没有找到任何明确的答案。“也许我们太年轻了，”水面升上胸口，压得莱纳德喘不过气来。“也许只是我不适合亲密关系。”

克里斯动了起来，牵过他的手亲吻了一下。他伸手关掉了水龙头，收回手来搂住莱纳德的腰，把他抱得更紧。尚未完全消退的勃起抵在莱纳德尾椎上，莱纳德忽然想起来：“我还欠你一个口活。”克里斯应了一声，捉住他乱摸的手。“下次再说。”

“下次？”莱纳德挑眉问道，“我以为我只买了一次约会。”

“别傻了，你买不起我，”克里斯听起来并没有被冒犯到。不等莱纳德抗议，他继续说道：“我喜欢你的身体，而且，如果我没误会的话，你也喜欢我的。为什么不能有下次？”

莱纳德愣了一下。“我才刚结束一段失败的亲密关系，”他虚弱地说。

“我可没提到亲密关系，”克里斯把手埋进他的头发中，轻柔地梳理起来。“我只是在提议下一次而已。”

莱纳德张了张嘴，发现无法反驳克里斯似乎有成为习惯的趋势。这本来应该让他不大舒服，但克里斯在他发尾轻挠的感觉太舒服了。“我很快就要回亚特兰大了，”他竭力不发出猫被顺毛抚摸时的咕噜声，“所以下一次得尽快。”

克里斯笑了一声。“很好。”

无需多言，次日乔瑟琳在通讯中大发脾气，而莱纳德尽管被从睡梦中吵醒，心情却不能更好了，甚至悄悄录了一段。他放下通讯器，和克里斯来了一发庆祝的性爱，顺便兑现了诺言，然后一起分享了酒店送来的早餐。和博伊斯医生的会谈则如同蛋糕顶上的樱桃。对方约在星舰医疗总部的食堂里，用过工作餐后，他带莱纳德去了四楼的研究中心。会谈一直持续到晚餐时分，博伊斯医生遗憾地同他告别，又发出工作邀请。“要知道，星舰的外科水平是全地球领先的。”

克里斯昨晚的神秘笑声忽然有了答案，莱纳德羞恼地把关于他的念头压进脑海深处，考虑起博伊斯的话。乔瑟琳的父亲是他工作的医院的董事，离婚程序启动以来，莱纳德已受过不少冷待。“我会考虑的，”他说。博伊斯闻言神色一振。“我可以做你的推荐人，只要你从学院毕业，军衔少说也是少校。即使在学院中，你也可以来这里实习。”

莱纳德对军衔不感兴趣，他感兴趣的是博伊斯的热情。“为什么你选择了去舰上，而不是留在医疗总部呢？”

博伊斯愣了一下，抬眼望向远处，笑容中透出几分怀念。“你见过克里斯了，”他说，“你该知道，他如果愿意的话，是很有说服力的。”

莱纳德猛地扭过头去，免得通红的脸泄露了他的秘密。他同博伊斯道别，沿着车道漫无目的地走开去。下坡延伸到海边，他在海风中伫立，注视着海面上不时滑过的入港的穿梭机。莱纳德一见它们，就想起返程的旅途，进而舌根泛酸。狂欢很快就要结束了，他即将彻底和前二十八年的人生做个切割。只是他在那条轨道上生活了这许多年，竟然不知道从哪里开始着手挣脱。

也许加入星舰会是个不错的开始。

莱纳德对这念头不大自在地揉揉鼻子，转身辨别回去的方向。从海岸边传来一声呼叫，吸引了他的注意力。莱纳德定睛望去，惊讶地看见克里斯趴在海堤的栏杆上，朝他大幅度地挥着手臂。他穿一身普通的星舰制服，散落的鬈发在海风中飞舞，和昨晚的精挑细琢完全不同。他看起来那么快乐，那么年轻，在夜色中瞩目如骄阳。莱纳德不由自主地朝他走去。一个又一个问题涌到口边，随着他越走越近，脖颈几乎折成九十度，那些问题又淡去了。他站在海堤脚下，大喊道：“我需要回亚特兰大办离职手续！”

克里斯大笑起来，打着手势叫他让开。莱纳德一头雾水地往旁边跨了一步，在他惊慌失措的注视下，克里斯纵身一跃，笔直跳入他的生命中。


End file.
